Haunted
by kamicarrot
Summary: Ever since Alfred moved to his new house in New York City he's been haunted by the ghost of Yong Soo, a teenager who was in accident. Yong Soo can only be appeased if he sees his older brother, Yao, happy.
1. Introductions

Alfred was normal. He had a normal job; he works with corporate finance. He wore normal clothes; to work a black suit and on the weekends a t-shirt and jeans. He had a normal house; his house wasn't too big nor was it too small and it was a plain white color. No one could have possibly been more normal than Alfred. But that was before he moved.

Alfred lived in Dallas, Texas basically his entire life before he had to move to New York City for business reasons. New York City isn't that much different than Dallas, right? Sure the weather and the wildlife might be different but other than that it's all the same…right? Alfred was lucky enough to find a nice house in the city so he wouldn't have to live in a crammed apartment. His drive through the city proved to Alfred that New York was in fact much different than Dallas.

For one, the people up north aren't as polite. People are walking against the street lights so he had to avoid getting into an accident several times. Apparently going at the speed limit was too slow for many drivers here so he was honked at and swerved past. Well it is…much more lively than Dallas was.

Alfred arrived at the house he bought by early afternoon. The moving trucks have gotten there before him and the workers were halfway done with taking the boxes and furniture out of the trucks. The person he was buying the house from was also there; a lady in her mid-50s.

"Thank you again for buying this house!" said the lady.

Alfred smiled. "No problem. This house is nice and you were selling it for a remarkably cheap price!"

"Well…" the lady looked down at the ground. "It's hard for me to live here, you see. I've been having all sorts of accidents in this house. I don't think these old bones can take it anymore."

"Huh? What kinds of accidents?" Alfred cocked his head to the side.

"I thought I've been hearing footsteps and seeing shadows. I've also been having some nightmares. Not to mention I've almost fallen down the flight of stairs on numerous occasions…" the lady mumbled before laughing. "I might just be a little clumsy. It's nothing for you to worry about, because I made sure the house was fine before I put it up on the market."

"I'm sure I can manage. Despite the accidents you have had in this house, it still looks like a lovely little home. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself here."

The lady smiled. "You're right. I must take my leave now, if you'll excuse me…"

The lady waved to Alfred before getting into her car and driving off. Alfred waved her off.

It took the rest of the day to get everything inside the house. He was able to set up his bed, furnished much of the living room, and set up a place to eat before nightfall.

* * *

Alfred let out a big yawn as he brought the last box into the living room. "I suppose this will do for the day. I should head to bed early so I can unpack some more tomorrow." Alfred turned and made his way toward the staircase when he heard thunder. "Oh joy. I hope the basement doesn't flood when it rains…"

"…"

Alfred stopped. Is he hearing things?

"…Who…who…"

Was that an owl? Are there even any owls in New York City? Alfred shrugged and continued to walk to the staircase. He grabbed onto the staircase's beam and started up the stairs.

"Who…did it…?"

Alfred stopped again. That was definitely _not_ an owl. Who did it? Who did what? Alfred went pale. He heard creaking up stairs. As if…someone was walking around up there? No. Alfred lived alone and the lady said it herself that she made sure the house was alright before putting it up on the market. It's just his imagination.

Alfred got upstairs and walked into his bedroom when he froze. There was someone in his bedroom. It looked like some teenager. The boy had dark brown hair and a curl that defied gravity. He was wearing one of those short-sleeved hoodies and cargo capris, so it was just some teenager that snuck into the house? The boy didn't seem to notice Alfred. He was gazing out the window in the bedroom, as if in deep thought.

"…Uhm…" Alfred unconsciously said, but the boy didn't seem to have noticed.

Alfred gulped. For some reason he was completely terrified. It's not like it's anything supernatural though! It's just some delinquent that snuck into his house. Alfred slowly walked toward the boy. As he got closer, he raised his hand to grab the boy's shoulder. But then the boy suddenly turned around.

The boy was Asian. He looked like he was 16 or 17. He was also holding onto a red envelope. It had some Chinese words written on it, but Alfred can't understand Chinese.

There was silence. The two just stood there and blinked at each other.

Alfred broke the silence. "What are you doing in my house?"

The boy jumped. He let out a small scream. "U-uhm! I-I live here!"

Alfred frowned. "No, you don't live here. I bought this house, so _I_ live here."

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy said before clearing his throat and holding his hand out for a handshake. "My name is Yong Soo, and I live here." He smiled.

Alfred chopped Yong Soo on the head. "Just because you're being polite doesn't mean I'll let you stay. Get out."

Yong Soo pouted before he put a smile back on his face and laughed a little. "I like you, so I'll do as you say!" He dashed out of the room and left.

Alfred sighed. "What a weirdo."

* * *

Alfred slept strangely soundly that night. After finding an intruder in his house you'd think he'd be a little more cautious, but because of the constant work nothing could've woken him up. Nothing except the _stupid_ alarm clock.

"I'm up…" He complained as he turned off the alarm clock.

He slowly got up and yawned as he walked up the window and looked outside. You gotta be kidding me.

Outside, sitting on the porch, was Yong Soo. Noticing Alfred looking out the window he stood up and waved at him. Was the poor boy out there in the pouring rain all night?

Alfred rushed downstairs and to the porch. "What are you doing?!"

"I was waiting for you to wake up!" Yong Soo grinned.

"For how long?!"

"Since you told me to get out!"

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"You stayed here all night. Do you want something from me?"

Yong Soo blinked. "I live here."

Alfred put his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "You. Don't. Live. Here."

"…I live—"

"No! No you don't! I bought this house from the lady who lived here before me."

Yong Soo's blinked a few times and smiled. "I didn't like her, so she didn't live here! I like you though, so I'll let you live here."

"Listen kid—" Alfred paused. That lady was suffering from accidents in the house ever since she moved in. Could it be that this kid caused all of it..? "…Tell me the truth, kid, where do you live?"

"Right there." Yong Soo pointed to the house.

Alfred thought for a moment. "…If you have nowhere else to go, I'll let you stay here for the time being, alright?"

"Okay, but I live he—"

"Don't say it!" Alfred twitched. "Anyway, my name is Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Al for short."

Yong Soo smiled brightly. "Okay!"

"I have to go to work soon. Oh, and please don't mind the boxes."

"I won't!"

Alfred walked back inside and got ready for work. He waved goodbye to Yong Soo who enthusiastically waved back. Alfred then got into his car and drove off.

Alfred walked into his new office building. He walked up to the secretary.

"Hello, I'm the new employee from the company building in Dallas."

The secretary looked up at Alfred. He looked surprisingly similar to Yong Soo. The only difference was that he didn't have a gravity defying curl, he had a ponytail, and he showed no sign of happiness in him at all.

"Your office is on the top floor. There's someone up there ready to assist you." The secretary blatantly said.

Alfred did as he was told and went to the top floor of the building. As the secretary said, there was someone up there to assist him. It was a redheaded man who also had a gravity defying curl.

"Uhm…I'm the employee from Dallas."

"Oh oh! _Ciao_~. I mean, hello! I was asked to show the new employee from Dallas to his office! My name is Feliciano Vargas!"

Feliciano then escorted Alfred to his office.

"Here it is! My office is right next to yours so if you need any help feel free to come to me!"

Feliciano was on his way out.

"Oh! Wait, Mr. Vargas!" Alfred called out.

Feliciano turned around. "Oh! You have a question?"

"Uhm…the secretary gave off a rather negative air when I entered the building…is there a reason for that?"

Feliciano crossed his arms. "The secretary's name is Yao Wang. I heard that his little brother got into an accident a few years ago and has been in a coma ever since. Yao hasn't been very nice to people ever since."

"I see…pardon me but I'm curious, what's his younger brother's name?"

"Yong Soo, I believe."


	2. Non-Existence

"Yong Soo, huh?" The name was familiar to Alfred. "I think I've heard that name before…"

"Yao doesn't talk about him. Well, I'll be going now…" Feliciano left those words behind and walked out of Alfred's office.

_But where did I hear that name before..?_ That thought lingered in Alfred's head until he returned to his house.

* * *

Alfred opened the door. "I'm back—"

Alfred's jaw dropped. All the boxes in his house were unpacked and everything within the boxes was placed accordingly. This is a dream, right? It has to be a dream. Alfred certainly didn't unpack any of the boxes (except of course the kitchenware and his bedroom) last night and he didn't have any time to do it today.

"Al! Welcome hoooome~!" A familiar teenager ran up to and embraced Alfred.

Alfred blinked a few times. "Did you do all of this..?"

The boy nodded. "I didn't have anything else to do and I thought it'd make you happy!"

Alfred looked at the boy's face, which was looking up at him. Alfred smiled. "Thank you, it makes me really happy."

The boy's face instantly lit up and he hugged Alfred tighter. "I did it~!"

"Thanks a bunch, Yong Soo—"

Yong Soo. That was this teenager's name. It's also the name of Yao's younger brother who's apparently still in a coma in the hospital. Alfred is pretty sure there aren't a lot of people with the name Yong Soo in New York City…

Alfred's smile faded and he looked back at Yong Soo. "I met someone named Yao Wang when I went to work today."

Yong Soo loosened up his hug. He didn't look at Alfred. "…Oh…"

"…And you two look pretty similar. Are you guys related?"

"Yao Wang…" Yong Soo mumbled. "…is my big brother."

"So he has two younger brothers named Yong Soo? One is in a coma in the hospital…" Alfred said that knowing how it makes no sense to have two brothers with the same name.

Alfred felt Yong Soo clutch onto Alfred's shirt. "He only has one…"

"Oh, does he? So I suppose the one in the hospital is pretending to be his younger bro—"

"I'm the one in the hospital." Yong Soo interrupted. "I'm…the one in a coma…"

Alfred sighed. "That doesn't make sense. Apparently his younger brother is still in the hospital in a coma."

"…Please believe me…" Yong Soo mumbled. "I made you smile so you like me…and since you like me you'll believe me, right..?"

"I don't have any reason to not believe you right now, Yong." Alfred explained. "But I think I'll visit the hospital just to be sure."

Yong Soo frowned and walked away. Soon after Alfred walked into his living room and sat on the couch. _Maybe he got out of the hospital and ran away from home?_ _ I don't think that's very possible, though… Well, I guess I can bring Yong Soo to work tomorrow and show Yao…that's worth a shot._

"Hey, Yong Soo!" Alfred called out.

Yong Soo peeked into the living room. "Yeah?"

"Wanna come with me to work tomorrow?"

Yong Soo smiled and nodded. "I'll go anywhere you tell me to!"

_He really is strange_. He became dependent on Alfred in one day. At least he didn't become dependent on someone dangerous…Still, that boy should be careful about who he trusts.

* * *

"I'm going to bed, Yong Soo." Alfred yawned. "You should head to bed too if you want to come with me to work."

Yong Soo nodded and ran upstairs into Alfred's bedroom.

"Er…Yong Soo. I sleep in there. You should take the guest bedroom." Alfred called as he went upstairs into his bedroom.

"This isn't my room anymore?" Yong Soo asked.

"No it is—...Anymore? What do you mean anymore?"

"This is my bedroom. My stuff was in here before my big brother took it all with him when he left."

"…That doesn't make sense. Why would your brother take all of your stuff and leave?"

"I dunno! But it's okay because I know they'll come back! We live here, so they'll come back."

Alfred sighed. "For the last time—"

Alfred looked at Yong Soo's eyes. His eyes were gleaming with determination. Yong Soo really believes…that his family still lives here and will come back for him. It's almost pathetic, how ignorant Yong Soo is of everything.

"…Alright. I'm sure they'll come back…"

Yong Soo smiled.

"I'll sleep in the guest bedroom, then. You can sleep here for the night, Yong Soo."

The guest bedroom was already fully equipped with a small TV, a desk with a lamp, and a bed. Yong Soo really did unpack everything while Alfred was at work. Alfred plopped on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight peeked and poked at Alfred's eyelids. He wearily awoke and got ready for the day. When he was finished dressing he headed downstairs, to see Yong Soo waiting for him at the door.

"Yong Soo?" Alfred said, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "You're already ready to go?"

"Yep! I woke up early!" Yong Soo said enthusiastically.

"Okay then…let's get in the car."

The two walked over to the garage and got in the car. Yong Soo sang Korean songs the whole ride there. He wasn't that bad at singing actually. As a matter of fact, he could convince someone that he was a professional if he tried hard enough. It made Alfred smile.

Alfred looked down at Yong Soo's hands. He still had that weird red envelope.

"What is that anyway?" Alfred asked.

Yong Soo looked down at the card. "This? It's a present for my big brother! For the 2009 Lunar New Year!"

"Sorry, but you're way behind on a present for that…" Alfred mumbled.

"…How far behind?"

"It's 2013, Yong Soo."

"Huuuuh?! Really?! Time sure flies by….Okay then; I'll give this to him for the 2013 Lunar New Year!"

_You're still pretty behind…_Oh well. No use trying to explain it any further.

"How is someone even four years off on the date?" Alfred thought out loud.

Yong Soo shrugged. "It was 2009 when my big brother left…"

"We're here." Alfred said, not hearing what Yong Soo said.

"Okay!"

The duo got out of the car and walked up to the door. Alfred walked up to the secretary, Yong Soo following behind.

"Yao, I have a present for you." Alfred said with a smile.

"What is it, Jones?" Yao asked somewhat irritated.

"What do you mean what is it? He's right there." Alfred pointed to Yong Soo.

Yong Soo was looking down at the card. His hands were shaking, and he was trembling. He looked like he was about to cry.

"…There isn't anything there, Jones. Are you trying to pull a prank on me?"

Tears started to stain the Yong Soo's envelope.

"...I'm right here, Big Brother…" Yong Soo whispered.

"Did you hear that?" asked Alfred to Yao.

"I didn't hear anything. Stop pulling my leg and get to work, Jones." Yao snapped.

How can Yao completely ignore his brother, who's standing right there next to Alfred? You'd think he'd at least _look_ at Yong Soo, but he didn't. Not even once.

Yong Soo turned around and ran outside. Alfred was about to go and chase after him.

"Get to work, Jones." Yao repeated.

Alfred turned back to Yao. "…"


	3. Fading

"Tch!" Alfred stormed upstairs into his office.

_I hope Yong Soo'll be fine on his own…or at least come back into the building!_ Alfred couldn't even concentrate on the work in front of him.

"Good morning Alf—"  
"Feliciano! Perfect timing! Is it possible that Yong Soo is out of the coma?!"  
"…Well, I suppose, but last I've checked he's still in the hospital."  
"When did you last check?"  
"I visited him a week ago. He was just such a sweet kid, I can't help but visit him now and then."  
"Would you mind taking me there?"  
Feliciano smiled, "Veh~ okay—wait we're in the middle of work!"  
"That can wait!" Alfred grabbed Feliciano's arm and pulled him outside the office building.

Yong Soo was nowhere in sight. But this isn't the time to worry about _that_ Yong Soo! We're going to the Yong Soo that's in a coma!

"Alfreeeeddd!" Feliciano whined, "Fine, fine! Just follow me!"

Feliciano led Alfred to his car and they got in. Feli started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot towards the hospital.

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital. Alfred immediately got out of the car and rushed into the building. He slammed his hands onto the front desk.

"I would like to see Yong Soo!" he stated.  
"Err…" the lady behind the desk stared at Alfred and then saw Feliciano walking inside, "Oh, Mr. Vargas! Are you with this man?"  
"Yes…" Feliciano sighed, "We're going to see Yong Soo."  
"Okay! He's in his usual room!" the lady gave a courteous smile.

Feliciano and Alfred went up to the third floor of the hospital. The elevator moved awfully slow and made Alfred even more anxious. After the elevator doors slowly opened, Feliciano led Alfred out of the elevator and to Yong Soo's room at the end of the hallway. Feliciano opened the door.

"_Ciao_ Yong Soo~!" Feliciano smiled warmly.

The slow beeping of an EKG filled Alfred's ears. He was staring at a peacefully sleeping Yong Soo. He looked _exactly_ like the Yong Soo Alfred saw in the house. There wasn't a single difference….except one is in a coma in the hospital and the other is crashing at Alfred's house. Alfred slowly walked up to the comatose boy.

"…This is him…" he mumbled, "…He looks pathetic even like this…"  
Feliciano blinked, "Huh? …Yong Soo was always such a happy kid. He cheered everyone up, and his siblings love him. Though, he was kinda a klutz. He always had bandages on his face or a bruise somewhere. I always worried for his safety…but then this all happened…"

"…We should get back to work," Alfred announced, "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like this, Feliciano."  
"Oh no it's fine! Let's go!"

* * *

Alfred went back to and finished his work. He waved goodbye to Feliciano and the cranky secretary and drove home.

"Ahh~! What a long day..!" Alfred walked back into his house.

…Well this feels odd. He feels as if he should be expecting someone to greet him when he came home. Alfred shrugged and took off his coat, sat on the couch, and watched some TV. After he had some food and gotten tired, he went up into his bedroom and fell asleep.

Alfred's alarm clock woke him in the morning. He groggily got out of bed and got ready. As he was about to go down the staircase, he felt a push from behind him.

"Woah!" Alfred tripped down a few steps but regained his balance, "Whew! That was close!"

Alfred got into his car and drove to work.

"G'mornin', Yao!" he said cheerfully as he walked into the office, but Yao just grunted at him.

Alfred went into his office and started doing his work. Feliciano walked in on Alfred.

"How're you doing?" asked Feliciano.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Alfred smiled.  
Feliciano cocked his head to the side, "Really? You seemed a little upset at the hospital."  
"..Huh? When did I go to a hospital?"  
"Yesterday! We went to see Yong Soo, remember?! Vehhh…oh nevermind! I have work to do!" Feliciano puffed out his cheeks and stammered off back to his workplace.

"…Yong…Soo? …!" Alfred's eyes widened, "Yong Soo!"

Alfred looked over at the chairs on the other side of his desk. There sat a familiar boy: the Yong Soo that lived with Alfred. He was looking down at the floor despairingly, not uttering a word.

"…Oh, Yong Soo, I'm so sorry for not noticing you! …How long have you been near me…?"  
"…Since you left the hospital yesterday…" he murmured, "I was sitting in the passenger seat when you drove back to work. I was sitting right here as you continued your work and then left…I walked home…and then I watched TV with you and slept right next to you in bed…I even tried pushing you down the stairs…"  
"I'm so sorry, Yong…"  
Yong Soo interrupted him, "It's okay. The same thing happened to Mr. Vargas. He used to talk to me…but he stopped…"  
"…Wait a minute…"

There's two Yong Soos. One's in the hospital, yet the other is perfectly fine. The only problem with the other one is that no one can see him or hear him except Alfred. And, maybe if you see the Yong Soo in the coma, you won't be able to see this Yong Soo anymore…so…

"…You're a ghost, aren't you..?"


End file.
